Limited slip differentials facilitate a reduction of or an elimination of a differential function present in a vehicle driveline. By engaging a clutch or otherwise drivingly engaging a side shaft of the vehicle with a remaining side shaft or a housing of the differential, the differential function can be reduced or eliminated. Such functionality may be used to increase traction in reduced friction environments or to facilitate a variety of operations which may be performed to increase control of the vehicle.
Typically, through engagement of a plate style clutch forming a portion of the limited slip differential, the differential function is reduced or eliminated. A customized differential case is required to accommodate the clutch. Such a customized differential case may greatly increase a cost of the vehicle incorporating the limited slip differential. Further, orientation of the differential, a plurality of bearings which support the differential, the clutch, and the side shafts may pose additional design considerations which increase a cost and a complexity of the limited slip differential.
The present invention relates to limited slip differentials for a vehicle, and more particularly to a design for a limited slip differential that increases manufacturability and decreases a cost of the limited slip differential compared to conventional designs.